The wind beneath my wings
by toobeauty
Summary: Alexander sings what Hephaestion provokes in him.


TITLE: Songfic : "Wind beneath my wings"

PAIRING: Alexander and Hephaestion.

RATING: PG

CATEGORY: Historical AU.

DISCLAMER: I don't know the people involved, they belong to History and to themselves but I wouldn't mind sharing my life with him. *sighs*

No beta so all mistakes are mine!

FEEDBACK: comments are love!

WARNINGS: implicit m/m relationship, fluff ….

AUTHOR'S NOTE: The words in bold belong to the song **"Wind Beneath My Wings" by Bette Midler.**

* * *

><p>Alexander leaned over his side on the big bed; he was looking at his lover, his husband-to-be in the next few days, sleeping; the handsome features totally relaxed, happy.<p>

His Phai looked much younger when sleeping, when the burdens of his duties was not pushing him further. When he was sleeping, he was just Phai, the handsome Macedonian who turned from study partner to life partner, from a timid soldier to a courageous General, from a normal boy to an extraordinary man, His man, his lover, his Moon, his Everything …

Hades had been wandering around too close for Alexander's liking. The god of the Underworld had wanted to claim his beloved lately, that's why Alexander had taken a serious and determined decision, without taking into account – for the first time- his mother's and the eldest's wishes. The young king had proposed to Hephaestion and his blue-eyed brunette had accepted.

Alexander let his eyes wander along that majestic body until they reached to and settled on the simple gold band on the third left finger. He smiled widely and feeling so much love, bursting inside his heart, he decided to sing his love; he only sang for Hephaestion when they were alone but, at the moment, his beloved was resting so his singing was low but still meaningful.

- "**It must have been cold there in my shadow,** always at the dark back,** to never have sunlight on your face, **that handsome face I love to see everyday. **You were content to let me shine, **like our good and powerful Helios,** that's your way, **the way you always do things for me**. You always walked a step behind** looking after my back, my life, all of me.

**So I was the one with all the glory, **because as you say, I am the King,** while you were the one with all the strength, **the intelligence and support for me.

You were** a beautiful face without a name for so long, **because many men decided to belittle you, wearing **a beautiful smile to hide the pain **you had in your heart every time you were left behind."

Alexander took a deep breath, sighed lowly and continued with his song, pouring in simple words the unconditional love he felt for his Phai.

- "Did you ever know that you're my hero,

my brave Patroclos, my strong Apollo, **and everything I would like to be **in this life and the one after this**?**

You are my support, my sustenance, my everything … and **I can fly higher than an eagle because you are the wind beneath my wings".**

A rough fingertip ran along the warm skin of the General's inside arm, following the long and bluish vein that carried the precious red treasure that kept his beloved alive. Alexander went on with his musical confession, reveling his most secret desires and fears.

- " **It might have appeared to go unnoticed **to others the love I had always felt for you,** but I've got it all here in my heart, **keeping it safe and letting it grow**. I want you to know I know the truth, of course I know it, **I can be stubborn but I am not blind and I have always known that **I would be nothing without you."**

**You're everything, everything I wish I could be, **strong, reliable, faithful, a steadfast friend and a caring lover.

**You are the wind beneath my wings **and that is what I will only and always need.** You let me fly so high I almost touch the sky, **you let me reach my limits and then help me to come back.

I will always **thank **Zeus** for you, the wind beneath my wing, **my lover, my husband-to-be, my reason for my existence and to live"

The low deep voice faded away and silence took reign of the moment.

Hephaestion remained quiet but Alexander knew that he was not longer sleeping; his breathing had changed his rhythm in the middle of the song but Alexander hadn't wanted to stop his love confession, because he had nothing to conceal, because he was comfortable with his feelings and his love was so big that it was difficult to hide, as difficult as pretending to cover the sun with a finger.

When the song came to an end, Alexander spooned his lover's warm body and peppered his nape with tender sweet kisses. Hephaestion snuggled his big frame closer and further into the circle of Alexander's arms and sighed deeply, entwining his fingers with his king's. Then he lifted his joined hands and kissed the blonde's knuckles tenderly.

Moments later, Hephaestion pushed Alexander on his back and he rested his head onto the king's chest, caressing with his fingertips the toned muscles and following the traces of some of his old scars. After some minutes, Hephaestion propped on his left elbow and looking at his King's two-coloured eyes, he said:

"Thank you, that was a beautiful song and your voice is always so soothing"

"You are welcome, love, but the song just mirrors my heart"

"So Alexander, if you are my golden eagle and I am the wind beneath your wings, why don't we fly together for the rest of your lives?"


End file.
